Ever After Isn't So Happy
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: "Come back" Emma whispered as tears filled her eyes. / Emmax Graham set after 2x12 and 2x14 (Haven't seen it yet I'm guessing) TWO SHOT!
1. Part 1

Emma didn't know what to do after gold said he would kill all of them if she didn't cooperate. Her first instinct, run like hell. And that's exactly what she did. She could hear her parents calling after her. But she didn't stop she ran. Ran down the steps, out the door, down the street, passed the hospital. Until her knees gave out at the cemetery. She just stared at the headstone as if hypnotized. With shaking hands she traced his name. _Graham._ And then she was spiraling sucked back into her nightmares.

* * *

_"__Graham! Graham! Graham!" Emma screamed shaking him._

_"Graham!" Emma listened for breath. There was none._

_"Graham! Come on! Graham! Graham!" Emma cried still shaking him_

_"No, no!" Emma whimpered as she burst into tears._

* * *

Emma stared at the stone she had the most overwhelming urge to hit and scream, and cry until her voice was permanently gone and she had no tears left in her body.

_"Come back" _Emma whispered as tears filled her eyes

"Come back to me Graham! Come back!" the moisture blurred her vision, and the tears threatened to spill over her lash line.

"Come back!" Emma shouted at the stone

"Come back and tell me everything's going to be alright Graham! Come back!" She was screaming now as her tears finally fell and she fell apart into sobs.

"COME BACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs until her voice cracked.

"Please… _I love you._" Emma whimpered before she began to weep. She cried and cried until the earth covering his body turned to mud and soaked through her jeans. Sniffling Emma whipped her eyes, composed herself and went home. She had a trip to pack for. Little did she know that her tears and her proclamation on love for the dead man would save a helpless soul yet.

_**A two parter of pure Gremma! Review please?**_


	2. Part 2

_Emma. Was. Pissed. _Of all the, lowlife, despicable, unworthy pieces of crap that could be Gold's son it had to be Neal Cassidy! But thankfully after seven hours and roughly forty minutes their journey was (finally!) Coming to an end. Emma gasped when they crossed the boarder, she hadn't realized how use to magic she had become until she had left Storybrooke and noticed it's absence. God it was good to be home!

"Who's the boarder patrol?" Neal asked resting his handcuffed wrists on the back of the seat in between Emma and Gold. (Emma had cuffed him before they had left New York. Partly because he had refused to go quietly, and partly (like 99.9% of the reason) because she was pissed at the idiot.) Emma instantly spotted the unmarked car with tinted windows sitting by the sign as if it were waiting for them. She could make out a faint outline of a person but couldn't tell whom it was.

"It must be David," Emma said, though to convince herself or everyone else in the car she wasn't sure. Too many things seemed wrong, why wasn't David in the cruiser? Or even his truck? And why were the windows tinted out?"

"Who the hell is David?" Neal demanded pulling Emma from her thoughts. She ignored him. Gold pulled off to the side of the road and Emma got out, the wind whipping her blonde curls around her face. Emma watched as the occupant of the car opened the door. A smile split her face, cupping her hands around her mouth so she could be heard over the wind. Emma shouted:

"What'd you do? Sit out here and wait for us to get back?"

"Something like that." Emma froze, the smile slipped from her face. _No. Fucking. Way._ She thought,

"Hello Emma" Graham smiled as he walked towards her. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Henry, the chivalrous little prince that he was, was helping a still cuffed Neal out of the car (poor kid was stuck in the back with that loser for seven hours!) And Neal was glaring at Graham.

"Its good to see you Emma" Graham smirked. In a split second Emma's hand came back and slapped Graham across the face. Henry gasped followed by a stunned silence. Graham rubbed his sore cheek,

"I deserve that," he said

"Damn right you do!" Emma snapped before grabbing his lapel with both hands.

"Now kiss me like the fucking world is ending, because at this point I think it is." Emma demanded Graham smiled and grabbed her waist and kissing her passionately. But unfortunately neither of them were fish so eventually they had to separate.

"Um... Sorry to break this up love birds but who the hell are you?" Neal said Emma glared

"Emma, who is that?" Graham asked

"No one" Emma said

"I'd hardly say I'm no one," Neal said

"You are to me" Emma spat

"Come on Henry! Graham's taking us home!" Emma said a smile lit Henry's face.

"_Awesome!_" Henry cried running over to the former sheriff.

"Hey Henry! Look at you! You've gotten taller since I saw you last!" Henry hugged the man tightly

"It's good to have you back Graham!"

"Good to be back Buddy."

"Let's go," Emma smiled

"I bet David and Mary Margaret are waiting for us" as they headed towards the car Neal called out.

"Um… Hello! Emma! Still handcuffed here!" Emma looked back and rolled her eyes before walking over to Gold,

"Make sure we get the cuffs _and_ the key back when you're done." She said handing Gold the key

"You have my word Miss Swan." Gold smiled

"What you're just going to leave me here? With _him_?" Neal cried

"Yep" Emma smirked

"Emma. Emma listen to me, you _cannot_ leave me with _him_! We _will KILL _each other!" Neal cried

"Please Emma… _Please._" Emma looked over at Gold

"You still got your magic Gold?" The man nodded

"You _still_ have magic after all the shit it's caused?" Neal yelled

"You'll be fine" Emma said before getting into the car with Graham and Henry

"So, what's with the tinted windows?" As they drove away Neal panicked

"Emma! Emma you can't leave me like this! _EMMA!_"

_**HAHA! This was fun! I'm kinda sad it's over, but it's a good kinda sad you know? Anyway Review!**_


End file.
